Pen Pal
by Dazma
Summary: Dumbledore decides to start a pen pal program in the school, and Draco and Ginny get each other as Pen Pals. The twist? They don't know who their pen pal really is.
1. First Letters

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Students of Hogwarts,

I, Albus Dumbledore, have decided that for the remainder of the year the whole student body will take place in a pen-pal program.  If your copy of this note has a yellow star on the bottom of the page you will write a letter and place it on your bed side table tonight.  In the morning owls will deliver your letter to your pen-pal.  I will warn you right now, if you get a letter with a star on it, and try to trade it with some else, I WILL KNOW!!!  Also, you are not to even tell anyone if you got star, or if you did not.

The person your letter is delivered to is completely random, but after the first letter, your letters will always be delivered to the same person.  You may not tell each other who you are until the end of the year.  If you do… well let us say it would be a VERY unwise decision!

I don't believe there is anything else I need to tell you, except that you MUST write at least one letter to you pen-pal every two weeks.  And one sentence is NOT a letter.

That should be all.

-Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts witch craft and Wizardry

Dear person,

I'm not writing to you because I want to, I'm writing to you because I have to.  It seems are wonderful headmaster has decided it would be a great idea to start this stupid pen-pal service.  Which is really stupid because we don't even write with pens!  Well, I have no idea who you are, and frankly, I don't give a rat's ass!  Hope you enjoyed my letter, don't hurry writing back!

-The-one-who-thinks-this-is-completely-stupid!!!!

Hello person-who-has-a-name-that-is-to-long-so-I'm-going-to-call-you-crabby,

I think this is a good idea!  It gives us chances to make friends with other people with out having to worry about reputations.  Though I will admit it's a bit annoying having to write at least two letters a month.  Still, you should look on the bright side, it could be worse!  I can't think of anything bad right now, or I'd give you an example of something worse…

Oh well, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?  Like are you male or female?  Tall or short?  What year?  What house?  Wait, maybe I don't want to know the last one.  Anyways, I have to finish my homework.  Write back when you get around to it.

-I-don't-know-what-to-call-myself

Dear I-don't-know-what-to-call-myself,

And you thought my name was bad!  How about we just sign these stupid things with are first initial?  

I have decided you try to act waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to cheerful!  I can tell you don't like this any more than I do, so just admit it and save me from gagging when I read your letters in the future, okay?  Good.  Now, about myself… I'm male, tall, 6th year, and I'd just like to add, extremely good looking.  You?

I don't want to write anymore, since this is a waste of time.  

-D

Hello D,

Alright, you got me.  I think this is a waste of time to.  Was I really that obvious?  

Anyways, not the least bit vain, are we?  I'm female, medium height, 5th year, and would say I lie along the prettyish side. 

You know, this is rather awkward; I have no idea what to talk to you about.  Tell me, what electives do you take?  Anything interesting?  Well, I'm gonna go, the rest of my house just got back from dinner and they're making a racket!  Bye.

-G

Dear G,

Yes you were that obvious.  And of course I'm vain, with a body as perfect as mine, who wouldn't be?  

Now, what electives do I take?  Hmmm, there's:

Potions

Charms

DADA

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Caring for Magical Creatures

Arithmancy

What do you take?  I'm bored again so I'm not going to write anymore.  

-D

Hello D,

The electives I take are:

Charms

Transfiguration

Potions

DADA

History of Magic

Caring for magical creatures

Healing Magic

Which classes are your favourite?  Mine are Charms and Healing.  Though DADA is a lot of fun some times.  I think the new Professor is really good.  Do you think she's going to be here next year?  We're all taking bets on it in my house.  Some of the students don't think she'll even the last till the end of the year.  It's sorta sad how that position is cursed.

Well I gonna go now.  Bye.

-G

Ps-sorry about how the paper and ink keeps changing colour.  One of my friends thought it would be a great joke!  I'm going to kill her when I see her.  I have to hand in an essay to Professor McGonagall in the morning like this!

A/N- So, what did you guys think?  Should I continue?  Should I continue with just Ginny and Draco or should I also do some of the other characters in the story?  And do you think I've made Draco too nice?  I was trying to keep him neither nice nor mean, because the way I see it, he is only really mean to people he doesn't like and to keep up his reputation, but when he doesn't know who it is, and they don't know who he is, he just acts like he doesn't really care.  Anyways, remember to review, I did the feed back!


	2. More Letters

Hello peoples!!!  Wow, I must admit, I was blown away by the response to the first chapter of this story, so obviously I've decided to continue!  Ummm, this chapter is a bit different from the first one, because in this one, letters from other people as well as things Draco and Ginny write for other reasons than just for the Pen Pal program is included.  Mainly a note from Draco's father, and a Journal entry from Ginny!  

Anyways, tell me what you think about the slightly different style.  Should I keep adding in stuff from other people, or should I go back to the way I had it before?  So that means you must REVIEW!!!!  Remember, reviewing makes the author happy, which makes her get new chapters out quick!

Dear G,

DADA and Potions are my favourites, though I really like Transfiguration and Charms too.  I think I would like Transfiguration more if McGonagall wasn't such an old bat!  And I think the DADA teacher will be here next year, though she will probably take off just a few days before the summer.  Could you put me down for 20 Galleons with that bet?

Anyways, I was thinking, if you want to get back at your friend for the colour stunt, just before a similar stunt on her hair.  I know a great book that is full of physical appearance Hexes.  It's called "101 ways to play pranks".  Great book.  Couldn't live without it.

I'm not going to write anymore because… well just because I don't really care.

-D

Dear Son,

I'm just writing to you to find out whether or not you will be coming home for Christmas.  You mother asks that you do, but I won't be here this year.  I have a "business" trip.  Return your answer with this owl immediately.

Sincerely, Your father

Dear father,

Yes I will be coming home for Christmas this year.  Give mother my regards.

-Draco

Hello D,

I put down your bet!  Had a bit of trouble convincing people to let me, since you're obviously not in this house, and we have no idea who you are, but in the end they gave in.  (I think it was mostly because of your odds.)  Oh, and thanks for recommending that book!  I used one of the spells on my friend.  She still hasn't figured out how to stop her fingers from randomly growing and shrinking!

You know, I've been wondering, why did Professor Dumbledore decide to start this pen pal thing?  He never does anything just for the heck of it! 

Well, I've run out of things to say.  Write to you later.

-G

Dear G,

Glad to here the book helped.  I always love helping people (and doing it myself) cause mischief!  Hexed her fingers?  Well, I would have gone for the head, or maybe the tongue…

Anyways, about Dumbledore's reasons for this?  It's my bet that he and the whole Hogwart's staff has probably decided we have to much fun and wanted to do something to annoy us.  You know how those kooks are.  They are teachers, what else could you expect.

I'm stopping now.

-D   

Hi Journal,

I just wanted to fill you in on what's been going on.  You know how we had to do that Pen Pal thing?  Well at first I thought it would be really annoying, especially when the first letter I got from my p.pal and he just wrote about how stupid he thought this was.  But you know what?  Now I'm actually starting to look forward to his letters!  I mean, when I get one it just sorta brightens the whole day!

Take today for example.  I ran into Malfoy and his Cronies on the way to breakfast, and he gave me the usual Malfoy crap, you know "Little Weasel" "Carrot Top", that shit.  I was practically smoking by the time I got to breakfast, Ron even joked that he could see smoke rising from my ears… but then I got my p.pal's letter, and I completely forgot about Malfoy.  It's pretty cool, and a bit scary at the same time.  I mean here I am, getting swept of my feet by some guy I don't even know!

Well, I should go finish my homework.  I'll write more later.  Bye.

Ginny.

Ps- you're not thinking, are you?  Just had to check.


	3. Lots of Letters

Hello peoples!  May I once again say WOW!  I keep getting blown away by the response to this story… and all those reviews sure did help me decide to stay up tonight to write this chapter!!!!  So keep reviewing!!!!

I just wanted to mention something, someone asked why Draco and Ginny didn't figure out who their pen pals are when they stared signing the letters with their first initial.  Well the thing is, they don't think of each other as Draco and Ginny, they think of each other as Malfoy and Weasley.  Hell, I'm not even sure if Draco knows what Ginny's first name is, and besides, they would just never even think they were enjoying letters that came from one of their enemies! 

Well, I guess I'll get on with the story now!  Remember to review after you read it, or I might forget why I like writing this story…

Hello D,

Are you looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip this week?  I can't wait, I feel like it's been forever since I've gotten off Hogwart's grounds!  I swear the first thing I'm going to do is head straight for the Three Broomsticks and get my self a huge mug of butter beer!!!  Then maybe I'll just wander around with some of my friends, window shop.  Oh, and I have to pick up some more ink and maybe a new quill.  Wait!  I almost forgot this is the last trip before Christmas!  I guess that means I'll be doing my Christmas shopping!  What do you want for Christmas?  I'm going to get you a present, regardless if you want it or not, so tell me what you want, okay?  Good.

Well, I should be doing my potions homework, toddles!

-G

Dear G,

Yes I am looking forward to going to Hogsmeade.  And you don't have to get me anything… but if you insist… I would like something chocolate.  I have a real weak spot for anything chocolatey!  Now, what do YOU want?  Name anything, and it's yours!  And don't get all cheap and modest on me and say you don't want anything or just want something tiny.  Because if you do I'll be forced to go out and by many different things and spend loads of money on a huge pile of presents for you!  

Yes, that is a threat!  And don't try to call my bluff, I never bluff!

I'm not going to write anymore.

-D

Hello D,

Anything you say?  Alright, I want ten million Galleons!  No wait, that isn't enough, I want all of England!  No, still too small… I want the whole world!!!!!  (A/N- I'm listening to the song 'The World Is Not Enough'.  It's doing strange things to my head…)

Just kidding!  And I really was kidding!  I can see that grin!  It was a joke, I swear!!!  Stop reading the letter with that look in your eye!  It was a joke!  A joke I tell you!!!

Okay, I'm done now!  One of my roommates got a pile of sweets sent to them today from her mother, and she shared them with me… I've had waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to much sugar!  What I really want for Christmas is anything that has a faerie on it.  I love faeries, and sprites; they always have captured my attention.  

Now, I'm going to go throw up, because all that sugar is starting to annoy my stomach it seems.  Write back soon!

-G

To my favourtie daughter!

Hi Ginny, it's your mum, just wanted to remind you that you won't be able to come home for Christmas this year, and to see how you were doing.  You brother isn't giving you a hard time is he?  He behaving himself?  And how are Harry and Hermione doing?  Good I hope!

You dad says hello, he's been so busy lately with work, always running to the office at the most ungodly hours of the night because of some emergency.  It's starting to wear on all of us; even Percy isn't excited about his work right now.  I think we'll all be very grateful for the holidays!

I have to go.  Love you.

-Mum

Hi Mum,

Ron will be very offended when I tell him I'm the favourite daughter!  ::giggle::  Everybody is doing fine.  Ron has been behaving (mostly) and Harry and Herm are as far as I can tell both fine.  You've heard about the pen pal program we're doing right?  Even if you haven't, I'm too tired to explain it to you right now.  No, nothing is wrong with me, it's just late.  I've been up studying for a test in Charms tomorrow.  

I'm going to go to bed now.  Tell dad and the boys I miss them, and love 'em.  Hope you have a good Christmas, incase I don't get a chance to write to you before then.

Love Ginny.

Dear G,

All right, I think I can handle that.  Tomorrow I will set out on the quest of buying my fair pen pal a beautiful faerie something!  I'll probably see you tomorrow, but no doubt I'll have no idea who you are so I'll just say "HI" now.  (You know, for that matter, I've probably seen you around the school…)

I don't have anything else to write, nor do I feel like continuing.

-D

Have you ever worn a mask

So people can't see the real you?

Afraid if you let them in

They'll only hiss and boo.

I wear a mask each day

Even if you don't know me

Because I'm only broken glass inside

Nothing anyone would want to see.

Short Poem written by Draco Malfoy

I'm too tired to write anymore, I was up all night yesterday at a sleep over.  Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  Remember to review.


	4. Letters, Letters, Letters

My dear fans, glad you liked the last chapter!  This one has one slightly different element, Ginny and one of her friends pass notes in class, so it's sorta like they were just talking to each other normally.  Tell me if you like it, or if I should not do it again in future chapters.  So that means you must review!!!!!

Now, on with the story!  Hope you enjoy!

Hi journal,

I just got back from the Hogsmeade trip!  It was a lot of fun, and I got all of my Christmas shopping done!  I even got my pen pal's present, it's a huge bar of chocolate that will last for two weeks, no matter how much of it you eat!  When I saw it I knew I just had to get it for him.  To top it all off, it was on sale so it didn't even cost that much!

Overall it was a great day, the only sour spot was when I saw Draco Malfoy.  He never said anything to me, but I was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so he of course insulted all of them and insulted our family.  Sometimes I just want to give him a nice hard bunch in the face, see if that will actually shut him up!  

Well, I'd rather end this entry on a good note, so I'll tell you about the last letter I got from my pen pal, it was happier than any of the others I've received.  I wonder if maybe he's starting to enjoy our letters to, or maybe if he's just finally opening up a bit.

Time to go down for dinner!

Ginny

Hi D,

Did you have fun yesterday a Hogsmeade?  I did.  I even got your present, did you get mine?  The only bad part was when I ran into this real jerk!  He just always annoys me… but maybe I shouldn't talk about that.  It's not much fun to think about such things.  

Ummm, I think McGonagall knows I'm not copying down the note on the board so I'd better stop now.  Bye.

-G  

Dear G,

Yes I did get you present; I think you'll like it.  And I had a great time at Hogsmeade, the perfect day… 

-D

Ginny, what's up?  Why aren't you paying attention to the lesson?  I thought you loved Healing, why do you keep staring out the window?

-Sandy

I'm just distracted that's all.

-Ginny

'Bout what?

-Sandy

The letter I got from my pen pal.  It was really short, almost as if he didn't want to write to me.  But the letter before that he was really nice and happy.

-Ginny

Wow, you're really getting into this pen pal thing aren't you?  Most people don't even read the letters they get.

-Sandy

I don't know, I just feel drawn to him.  And I like his letters.  They always seem to hold an underlining message of intelligence.  Like he's always thinking about something more than what he writes.

-Ginny

Woo hoo, Ginny my girl, you've been swept of your feet!  To bad you don't know if he's cute.

-Sandy

Hey, we're just friends.  Maybe not even friends.  Besides what does it matter what he looks like?  I like his mind; I've never even seen his face!

-Ginny

What, you wouldn't care if he looked like Goyle?  Or what if he was Goyle?  I shudder at the thought!

-Sandy

Okay, I might care if he was Goyle, but that idea isn't possible!  Goyle isn't intelligent enough to write the letters I've been getting.  In fact, I'm not even sure Goyle knows how to write!

-Ginny

Yeah, I guess if his letters are anything like you say we can pretty much rule out all of Slytherin!

-Sandy

Uh huh!  You got that right, though I guess there must be some Slytherins that have some brains.

-Ginny

Who knows!  But maybe we should start working before the professor gets suspicious about our note passing.  Besides I don't want a shit load of homework!  Talk to you after class.

-Sandy

Hi D,

Are you mad at me?  Cause your last letter was so short and I was just wondering… Oh, I'm probably just making a huge fool out of myself!  Please write back soon.  And I'm sorry if I upset you.

-G

Dear G,

I'm not mad at you.  I was just having a bad day, and wasn't in the mood to be writing letters.  I'll be honest, I'm not much in the mood to be writing letters right now.  So how about you write back to me, and make your letter so sickening sweet that I have to laugh (and gag)!  

Later.

-D

OMG!!!!  Journal, he said "LATER"!!!

He said later!  The angels are smiling on me today!  Just like we we're friends, and he wanted to see me again!!!  This is the first time he's every written something like that at the end of his letter!  Usually it something like "I'm bored, I'm going to stop now."  But this time he said "LATER"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Happy days, Happy days, Happy days!!!!

I know I'm acting like an idiot… BUT I DON"T CARE!!!  You won't tell anyone, right journal?!  Of course you won't, you can't think, and if you could I'd throw you out the window, or into the fire, or report you to Dumbledore!

HE SAID "L.A.T.E.R"!!!!!!!!!!

I better go get some rest…

-Ginny

Hiya D,

I had the bestest day in the world today, everything went right!  How was your day?  Perfect?  That's GREAT!  

First, in care for magical creatures, we got to play the cutest little things!  They were all furry and soft, and I can't remember what they are called, but that's okay!  Then, I fell down and scraped my knee, and it really hurt!  So I started to cry, but Hagrid saw me crying so he gave me a chocolate frog and wrote me a note so I wouldn't get in trouble for missing Potions, which was great 'cause Snape gave them a pop quiz!

And… can I stop now?  I'm starting to make MYSELF sick just writing this sugar-coated crap!  Are you smiling?  I'm sure that was a smile I saw on your lips… oh come on… SMILE!!!!!!!  See, you're happy now!  You know, I can hear you laughing, maybe you should tone it down a little…

Write back!

-G

Dear G,

You really cheered me up with that one, had me laughing all day.  And Gagging of course!  Thanks, I needed that.  Anyways, hope you had a good day, not just "Sugar coated crap."

C-ya.

-D

Okay, that's all for now.  It's really late and I'm going to bed!  

Remember to review!  If I get seventy reviews I'll post two chapters tomorrow, and I'll make them the longest ones yet!  That's a promise, but I must get 70 reviews!  Which means you must click on that little button on the bottom of the page that says "Click Here To Submit Reviews" and write a review!  You can do it, I know you can!  Just get me 70 reviews!!!!!!


	5. Christmas Letters

Well guys, you did it!  You not only give me seventy reviews, you gave me more than seventy!  So here it is – as promised – the first of the two chapters I'm about to post!  Hope you enjoy them!  

Oh, and I just want to remind you, if you kill the author ::looks around nervously:: I can't write any more of the story!  I promise I'll fix the mess I make in this chapter!  But if you kill me, I can't.  So don't hurt me… please!  

::Dazma slowly backs away towards the door as people start reading the chapter::  

Hi D,

Glad to hear it cheered you up!  Don't suppose you'll tell me why you were upset?  Ah well, you don't have to if you don't want to.  Anyways, time to change the subject…

Can you believe Christmas vacation starts in only three days?  I can't wait!  I'll send you your present the day before everyone leaves for vacation, but you can't open it until Christmas morning, okay?  Good!  

Write back soon!

-G

Dear G,

The reason I've been so upset is because my girlfriend and I have been fighting.  It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and as soon as we got back to the castle she started ragging on me about – well that doesn't really matter.  But we're back on speaking terms, and I'm going to make it up to her tonight.  You know, like an "I'm sorry", and good-bye-for-the-vacation dinner.  

Anyways, only today and tomorrow 'till vacation starts!  I'll send you your present tomorrow too.  I hope you like it; I had my there when I picked it out, and she thinks you'll like it!  You can open yours whenever you want, I don't care, but I promise I won't open mine until Christmas.  

Bye.

-D

Padma,

Don't be mad at me darling.  Let's end this year with a bang!  I'll bring the champagne, you bring the candles, and we'll meet in the _usual_ place! 

I promise I won't speak one bad word about the Gryffindors, or mention my pen pal.  It will be just the two of us for the whole night!  Besides, you'll love your Christmas present!

-Draco 

Journal,

Woe is me!  He has a GIRLFRIEND!  Just when I think I've found a nice guy (even if I don't know him) I find out he's not single!  It hadn't even ever occurred to me that he might be seeing someone, and suddenly it's just been thrown in my face!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I know I shouldn't be this upset, I mean it's not like we've even flirted (at least I don't think we have) but I was really starting to like him!!!  

THIS IS **NOT** A GOOD START TO MY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! 

WHY DO THESE THINGS **ALWAYS** HAPPEN TO ME???????

IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR TO FIND A NICE, **SINGLE**, GUY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I THINK I AM GOING TO **SCREAM**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, I'll be okay now. I just had to get that off my chest.  I swear these letters have put my emotions on more of a roller coaster than my crush on Harry EVER did!  It's sort of startling!  

And you know what the icing to the whole cake is?  Parvati keeps talking about how her sister is going on a romantic date with her boyfriend before they both leave for Christmas.  (I still can't believe anyone related to a Gryffindor would go out with MALFOY!)  So then Ron decided to take Hermione out on a date, and Harry is taking Cho, and Parvati and whoever her boyfriend is this week are going out…  I swear every student in Hogwarts is doing something special with someone, except for me!!!!!!!!!!  Even Neville is going out with his Hufflepuff girlfriend!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Somebody just curse me dead, now!!!!!!!!  

WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE ODD ONE OUT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I'm going to stop now and go to sleep.  Maybe when I wake up I'll discover this was all just a bad dream…

-Ginny

Dear Draco,

I had LOTS of fun last night.  I just loved your gift!  Giggle, you sure know how to get a girls HOT!  Here is a little something to make sure you don't forget me over the break!  I'll be _lusting_ over our next meeting, if you catch my drift!  See you then!  

Oh, and Merry Christmas, _Big Boy_!

-Padma

Hi D,

Here's your present!  Hope you enjoy!  

Merry Christmas!

-G

Dear G,

Have a nice Christmas!  And when we get back, tell me if you like your present!

-D

Okay guys, now remember what I said about not killing me… Every thing will turn out right in the end… maybe.  Whoops!  I wasn't supposed to say that out loud!  Ummm, guys?  Why are you looking at me like that?  Come on, why don't you put down the gun…  

Oh, and Kat, stop driving 'Talsana insane!  I'll get the next chapter of Hidden Friendship up soon.  But I'll get it up even sooner if you make sure 'Talsana doesn't kill me for this chapter!  Please!


	6. Letters Of Insanity

Okay, here's the second chapter I promised you guys!  Hope you enjoy!  And remember what I said about killing the author…  it isn't a very smart thing to do…  The author is your friend… right?  

Well Journal,

I must admit, it's hasn't been a great Christmas.  Hermione, Harry, and Ron were the only other Gryffindors who stayed for Christmas and they spent the whole time either off having fun together, or conspiring about something!  I spent most of it alone or with a Hufflepuff 3rd year named Kim.  

To top it all off, Ron forgot to get me a Christmas present, and Neville's pet frog Trevor (who went missing right before Neville left!) got into the sweets mum sent me!  I didn't even think frogs liked that sort of thing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I think the only good part of this whole Christmas was the present from my pen pal.  It's this beautifully crafted, silver, hand-held mirror, which has a handle carved into the shape of a fire sprite, and the frame of the mirror has dancing faeries carved into it!  The detail on it is AMAZING!!!  Each faerie has a unique expression on its face, and the fire sprite is so realistic I keep expecting it to jump up and scamper away!  It must have cost him a FORTUNE!!!!!!!  My present must seem so cheap to him!

Oh well, not a lot I can do about that now.  

I'll write more later.

-Ginny

Hi Journal,

Everyone is supposed to be coming back tomorrow!  I can't wait!!!!  I've really missed Sandy, and I've missed "D" as well.  I've been soooooo bored!  Hermione spent the day with me today though, so it hasn't been too bad. 

We had a snow fight against Harry and Ron (we won of course!) and then we went to her room and played around a bit with some of her cosmetics, (which are mostly muggle stuff) and some of my cosmetics (which is mostly magical stuff).  Did you know that together, we don't even have an eighth of the amount of make-up as Lavender or Parvati!  It's rather sad.

Later we went down for dinner and then we played three games of exploding snap and talked about all sorts of girl things!  I was really surprised when Hermione told the guys she wanted to hang out with me today after the snowball fight.  When we were talking though, she confided in me that she doesn't get to do much stuff with other girls and sometimes really misses having just a day of "girlyness" as she put it!  I can see how that would be true.  After all her two main friends in Hogwarts are Harry and Ron.    

Well, I should go to bed now!  

-Ginny

Hi D,

How was your Christmas?  Did you like my present?  I absolutely love the mirror you gave me!  I'm almost afraid to touch it, scared I'll get finger prints on it or something!  This has got to be one of the best things I've ever owned!  It's just so beautiful!  I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough!  I fear my gift isn't anywhere near as good as this!

Well, hope to hear from you soon!  Bye!

-G

Dear G, 

My Christmas was okay, a little boring.  How was yours?  

I loved my present by the way!  My mother laughed when she saw what I got, she has always thought my chocolate tooth was rather funny.  And don't worry about who gave who the better gift, as far as I'm concerned, I got the better end of this exchange!  But I'm glad to hear you like the mirror.  When I saw it I thought it seemed like something you would like, but I wasn't sure!  You have to be careful with mirrors you know, they are VERY important!  Why I've been going steady with mine for over two years now!  (Just don't tell my girlfriend!)

Well, I'm going to go give my mirror a kiss, and gaze adoringly into the reflection!

-D

Hi D,

My Christmas sucked!  But I don't really want to talk about it.  It was just REALLY BORING!!!!

So you're going out with your mirror, huh?  Well, just as long as you know you're completely crazy, and very vane, I guess that's okay.  You know, I had almost forgotten about the whole vanity thing!  Anyways, I'm going to go.

-G

Hey Sexy,

Did ya miss me?  Meet me in the usual place tonight.  This time I'll bring the champagne and you bring the candles!

-Padma

Hey Gin,

You're daydreaming again, but you don't look happy!  Is it your pen pal?

-Sandy

Yeah, I didn't have a chance to tell you before, but I found out he has a girlfriend!

-Ginny

What!  That sucks!!!!  Wait a minute, that means you do have a crush on him!!!  Oh how sweet!  Your first crush since you got over Harry!

-Sandy

Oh, Shut up!

-Ginny

Sorry Gin, you know I'm only teasing.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!  How about we talk about this more after Potions.  I'm always so nervous passing notes in Snape's class!  I swear he knows what everyone does!  

-Sandy

Fine.  Later.

-Ginny

Dear G,

Sorry to hear about your Christmas.  And I'm not crazy!  I'm insane!

Got to go, have lots of homework to finish!  (You know they really shouldn't be allowed to assign this much right after the Holidays!)

-D

Hi D,

Insane?  You know I've never really understood why it's called insane.  I mean, if you're sane, then you're the opposite of crazy, and if you're insane you're the same as crazy.  But shouldn't INsane mean that you are inside sanity, thus sane?  Therefore, shouldn't insane really be outsane?  Okay, I'll stop babbling now.  

Write back.

-G

Dear G,

You see, because the term "insane" makes absolutely no sense, as you pointed out.  That makes it crazy.  Thus, the term insane is actually the opposite of sane!  It all doesn't make sense if you think about it!

-D

Hi D,

As I said, you're completely crazy.  Oh, sorry, INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  But that's okay, I'm not much better.  (However I don't date my mirror!)

-G

Dear G,

Don't worry, you and your mirror will get there.  You just don't know each other well enough yet!  Give it some time.  Man, some people just try to rush everything!  Before you can even start flirting with it you have to give it a name.  Mine's name is Miranda, which means beautiful or admirable.  I thought it seemed fitting!

'Till some time in the future, my dear!

-D

Okay, so you guys are happy with your two chapters, and I'm happy cause I get to go to bed now, so no one needs to mention the fact that Padma and Draco are still going out…  That's what I thought!  Ummm, remember to review, and go easy on me!  It's one in the morning!  

Oh, and by the way, the whole thing on insanity, that's how my brain usually works during the day.  My best friend can vouch for that!  What are your theories about why it's called INsanity?  Does anybody know the real reason?  If you do, could you tell me?  It's always rather baffled me!

-Dazma


	7. Hot And Steamy Letters

Okay peeps, here's chapter 7!!!!  I know some of you were a bit disappointed that I didn't write more about the whole Draco/Padma thing in the last chapter, but I wanted to do more concentrating on the relationship developing between Draco and Ginny.  Also, I realized I'd been skimping a bit on the pen pal letters, writing more of the letters from other people.  But this chapter WILL have a fair amount of Draco/Padma in it, so sit down, buckle up, and enjoy the ride!  

Padma,

I have to cancel tonight.  I'm swamped with homework!  How about we meet Saturday at ten?  Don't worry about bringing anything, I'll handle it.

-Draco

Draco,

I can't Saturday, I'm tutoring one of the kids in my house, and then I have to help Professor Flitwick get together his next lesson for the third years as an extra credit project.  How about Sunday?

-Padma

Padma,

Can't, I have Quidditch practice.  Have to run the team through their paces or we won't have a chance at the Quidditch Cup this year.  Then I'm helping Snape set up the ingredients for the first years.  They're trying a difficult potion and he is pretty much certain they're going to mess it up!  We have to charm, every inch of the dungeon!

I guess we'll just have to cancel for this week.

-Draco

Draco,

Fine, I'll see you Monday in Herbology I suppose.  

-Padma  

Hi Journal,

You'll NEVER guess what I just found out!  You know how I told you about Draco being in love with his mirror, well he just told me that he named it MIRANDA, which means BEAUTIFUL or ADMIRABLE!!!!  Don't you get it journal?  My middle is Belle, which means BEAUTIFUL!!!!  Maybe there is hope for us yet!!!!

… Oh God, I'm obsessing again, aren't I?  DAMN!  I promised myself I would never do this again after I finally got over Harry!  Somebody just kill me…

I need professional help.

-Ginny

Dear G,

You okay pen pal?  It's been close to a week, why haven't you written back?  Did I upset you?  If it was the stuff about the mirror, I was only joking.  Come on, tell me what's up!

Write back.

-D

Hi D,

Yeah I'm fine, just been a bit under the weather lately, that's all.  So how are things going with you?  Anything interesting happening?  I'd tell you what I've been doing, but I live an EXTREMELY boring life.  All I do all day is go to class, write notes to my friends, and eat.  Sometimes I can't around to the sleeping part, but usually I've been passing so many notes in class that I have a ton of homework.  

I think perhaps if I had something interesting in my life I might not have to spend all my time day dreaming, which makes my best friend send me notes to try to snap me out of it.  You know, it's sad.  I think I spend more time talking to her through notes than I do by actually talking.

Well, I'm going to go and be bored.

-G

Dear G,

Aren't I interesting enough for you?  I'm offended!  Here I am, incredibly handsome, smart, witty, adventurous…  The list just keeps going!  Well, I guess I'll go than!  Humph!

-D

P.s.-::wink::   

Draco,

Darling, I need to see you!  I just can't take much more of this!  I need to feel your lips on mine, to feel your hands roaming my body.  I get hot just thinking about you, and I can't stand this yearning anymore!  So meet me in the usual place.  I don't care if you have a thousand detentions!  If you don't show up, I'll track you down and tear your clothes off the second I find you – regardless of where you might be!   

I'll be waiting.

-Padma

Padma,

Though your threat IS tempting, I'll be there.  Oh, and wear the little blue number under your robes, you know how I love it!

-Draco

Hi D,

Of course you're interesting!  Right now you're the shinning star in my life!  But if I may just point out one thing, the part about you being handsome… well, it doesn't really affect me because I've never seen what you look like!

Anyways, no use making a fuss over it, you big baby!  And you never did tell me if anything interesting is going on with you right now.  So spill!

Later.

-G

Hi Journal,

I think I can officially say that he's flirting with me!!!!  Oh glory days!!!  Now I just have to figure out how to get the ::shudder:: girlfriend out of the picture!  But it might not be too hard.  I mean, if he's flirting with me, maybe he's loosing interest in his girlfriend…

You know something journal (this has nothing to do with what I was just writing) I've been say - no scratch that – writing the word "interesting" a lot!  Isn't that interesting?

Ahhhhhh, I did it again!

I think I'm acting even stranger with this crush than I was when I liked Harry!  I'll leave you in peace now.

-Ginny

Dear G,

Not a lot happening in my life.  The only things keeping it from being dull - we've been saying interesting too much, have you noticed that? - are your letters, and my girlfriend!  And boy is she keeping it exciting!  I suppose it'd be rude to ask how far you've gone with a guy, but let me tell you, she takes things farther than most people would think possible!  Woo Hoo!

You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you that.  Aw, but who cares?  You're cool with me talking about my sex life right?  Great!  The only down side to this whole relationship is we don't have much to talk about.  We have different friends; though we run in similar social groups, we both like different things, and while I like the fact that she actually has some brains, I just can't relate to her way of thinking.  Oh well, the physical part is good, but I can't see us lasting much longer.

Well, I should go.  (My girlfriend is starting to get jealous of the letters I write to you.  She's complaining I spend more time writing to you than I do being with her.)

-D

Journal,

I don't know whether to cry or laugh.  I just found out he's having sex with his girlfriend, and apparently she's great in bed.  But he also told me that he can't see this relationship lasting, and that I'm one of the best parts of his life right now.  Unfortunately his girlfriend is the other good part.  Then he said that they don't have a lot to talk about, which is the exact opposite for us.  I mean we're writing each other at least twice a week right now, sometimes as much as four times!  But all things considered, even if I ever did get him, I would seem completely pathetic compared to this girl he's seeing.  Hell, I've never even kissed a guy!!!!

As I mention a lot.  Life sucks!

-Ginny

Okay, so how many of you want to kill me, and how many want to let me live so I can finish the story?  Let me live?  Raise your hand.  Kill me?  Raise your hand.  Uh huh, I think I'd better start running.  ::Dazma takes off down the hall::  Remember to review!

Special author's note- I GOT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!  ::kisses reviewers::  I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  As a special treat, I'm thinking of throwing in another twist next chapter… or maybe I'll finally break up Padma and Draco… or maybe I'll have some real action between Draco and Ginny… or maybe…  okay, I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet, but I'll think of something good!  Toddles!

-Dazma


	8. Realtionship Letters

Hello readers!  I have decided in celebration of making the one hundred review mark I'm going to add another plot twist… you probably won't like me for it.  

Oh, and thanks everyone for pointing out the mistake in Ginny's journal entry.  No she was NOT suppose to write Draco's name, that was just a mistake on my part.  I'll take it down and fix it, but first I have a question for my fellow authors.  If I take down that chapter and then replace it with the fixed version, will I loose all my reviews for that chapter?  Cause if I'm going to, I don't think I really want to fix it.  I live for your reviews people!  It really makes my day. 

Anyways, on with the chapter, and remember to review!!!

Hi D,

Sorry to hear you don't think your relationship is going to last, but I guess those are the breaks.  And you know I'm cool with you talking about anything you want to.  You could talk about purple elephants if you want and I wouldn't care!

Purple elephants… you know, when you think about it, they would be rather neat.  All big and purple, like a giant purple… uh… thing?  Okay, I'm going insane, no wait, outsane!  

Later.

-G

Dearest G,

Don't cry for me yet my darling!  Our relationship still has a few good rides left!  ::wink::

Now, Purple elephants you say?  Weeeeeeell, not quite my cup of tea, but why not?!  Personally I think indigo ones would be better.  Then you could say, "LOOK, there's a INDIGO elephant!!!" and everyone would stare at you like you're crazy.  

Talk to you later.

-D

Draco,

How are you son?  Your Father sends his regards.  Are you doing well in school?  Still at the top of the class I hope.  You know how your father feels about that.

Anyways, I just wrote to remind you that you will be going out to dinner with your father and me this weekend.  Please dress in your best robes.  I'll see you then.

Love Mother

Dear Mum,

I'm fine, still dating that Ravenclaw girl I told you about, and writing to my pen pal.  My grades are the same as always, father needn't be upset about them.

I'll be ready at seven, Saturday.  I think the black velvet robes will do fine.  'Till then.

-Draco  

Hi D,

And people wouldn't stare at you like you were crazy if you said you saw a PURPLE elephant?  Okay, whatever you think, I guess we have different opinions on crazy.  That's fine!

I got to go, bye!

-G

Draco,

Meet me at the spot tonight.

-Padma

Hi journal,

You know, I'm getting pretty good at lying to my pen pal.  I mean, he asked me if I'm comfortable talking about his… ahh you know.  I'm NOT EVEN COMFORTABLE **THINKING** ABOUT IT!!!  Oh well, I can't very well tell him that without sounding like a total freak.  With my luck he'd probably figure out I've developed a crush on him.

::sigh:: I'll write again in a while.

-Ginny

Dear G,

Think about it, if you said purple elephant, people would think you were trying to act crazy, thus wouldn't think you were crazy.  If you said indigo, they would think you really saw one, and would think you WERE crazy.  Now the whole fact that you are trying to be crazy is irrelevant because you would have succeeded in your mission!

Anyways, I have a date to get to, bye.

-D

Hi D,

I guess that makes sense, but you have WAY too much time on your hands!  Hope you had a good date.  I'm going to go kick something… my brother is being an idiot and I really need to hit something.

Bye.

-G

Padma,

Could you meet me tomorrow, (Friday) by the headless statue down the hall from the library around ten?  There's some stuff we have to talk about.  See you then.

-Draco

Hello Ginny,

I know we don't talk much, and I'd completely understand if you say no… that is I'm not trying to imply I want you to say no, I'm just trying to say, that is…  Ummm, maybe I should get straight to the point.

Would you like to maybe go out with me this Saturday?  It's a Hogsmeade weekend and maybe we could go together and grab a drink at the three broomsticks and just walk around, you know, like a date?

Well, please tell me what you think.

Sincerely, 

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Hi Journal,

Guess what!  Somebody asked me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Not my pen pal; Justin Finch-Fletchley!  And I know that I have a crush on "D", but this is the way I see it:  "D" has a girlfriend, so even if he does become single in the future that might not be for a while, and Justin asked me out now, so I can't see any reason not to go for it.  Plus, Justin isn't all that bad looking, and I've never gone on a date before.  I REALLY WANT TO GO!!!!  So I'm going to say yes.

Anyways, talk more later!

-Ginny

Hi Justin,

I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you.  Should I meet you there or what?  Please write back and tell me.

See you soon!

-Ginny

Ginny,

YOU SAID YES?  WOO HOO!  Ummm, how about we meet at Hogwart's main doors and then go to Hogsmeade together.  I'll see you then!

Bye.

-The-luckiest-guy-in-the-school!

Aka- Justin

Dear G,

How are you, excited about Hogsmeade?  I'm writing this Friday night, so I guess you'll be reading this just before you leave.  Maybe I'll see you there, I guess I won't know, so I'll say "hi" now.

Anyways, I'm writing this pretty late so I guess I should go to bed.  The reason I'm up so late is because I just broke up with my girlfriend.  It was a mutual agreement thing, after our last date we realized there was absolutely nothing left to our relationship.  Not even anything physical.  Oh well, some things just aren't meant to be.

Talk to you later.

-D

Journal,

**I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!  **

(I'll explain later, I'm late for my date.)

-Ginny

Hee hee, okay, so all I ask is that you let me live… I mean, I did finally break up Padma and Draco right?  That's a good thing…  Please guys, put down the clubs!  ::Dazma looks at the angry mob of readers gathering around her::  I'll fix it I promise… just maybe not for a while.  ::Mob starts to growl and Dazma runs for her life::


	9. Letters of Mixed Feelings

HIYA!!!!  Sorry I couldn't post this chapter quite as early as I usually do.  (Fanfiction wouldn't let me in all evening.  It's 2:30 am, right now!)  Anyways, not a hell of a lot happens in this chapter… on the other hand, you could say A LOT happens.  It's one of those chapters where relationship stuff happens.  But I think you guys are going to be mad at me.  Well, read on!

Hi Journal,

Okay, I promised I'd explain why I am an idiot.  You see, half an hour before I had to leave for my date with Justin, I found out that "D" had just broken up with his girlfriend.  Well, I guess my theory just got thrown out the window!

::Sigh:: nothing seems to work out quite right in my life, does it?  

I did have a good time with Justin though.  He was really sweet and bought me a butter beer, and then we went walking for a while and he held my hand.  He even bought me a new type of sugar quill from Honeydukes!  All in all, it was a nice date… but I kept thinking about "D" all through it.  And then I felt horrible because that's not fair to Justin, and he was being so good to me.  To top it all off, Justin asked me out again, and I was so confused and didn't know what to say… so I said yes.

I KNOW, I KNOW!  If I don't like the guy I shouldn't be leading him on, but that's the problem.  I THINK I DO LIKE HIM!!!  And I still like "D" too.  (I have a screwed up life!)

Anyways, I'd better go.  Oh, and my date with Justin is Tuesday night, he said to meet him in the Astronomy tower.  Something about it being a blue moon…  

-Ginny

Hi D,

You broke up with your girlfriend?  Oh, I'm sorry.  Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this right after you broke up with her… but…  I just started going out with this guy!  He's really nice, (and rather easy on the eyes!), not to mention older!  Hee hee, I know I'm being silly, BUT WHO CARES!!!!  

You know, for some reason, I always feel like I can trust you with all my thoughts and secrets.  I haven't even told my best friend I'm seeing him yet!  I think I'm going to wait a while before I do, to see if it goes anywhere.  After all, we've only been on one date, but our next one is in two days!  I'm so excited!

So, you're a guy (duh) what do you think I should wear?  Something sweet, something modest, or something that would make my brother turn purple if he saw me in it?  And should I wear my hair up or down?  (My hair goes all the way down to my butt)  What do most guys like?

Anyways, write me back!

-G

Hi Journal,

I can't believe I just did that!  I actually asked "D" what I should wear on my date!  Great, ask the guy I have a crush on, how I should look when I go out with somebody else!  Have I mentioned that I'm an idiot?  Well, I have to go finish an essay for Snape.

-Ginny

Dear G,

A date?  Hmmm, with an older man no less?  My, my, how my little pen pal has grown.  And here I was starting to believe you were to shy to be in to that kind of thing.  Unless he's your first.  Is he?  I'm not trying to mock you, I'm just generally curious.  It's in my nature!

Anyways, to the point, what should you wear?  Let's see, since I don't know what you look like this is going to be hard.  So let's start with the easy part; wear your hair up.  But leave lots of tendrils hanging down for this guy to play with, and to frame your face.

For clothing I would go with a combination of the three things.  You don't want to look like a slut on your second date, but you also don't want to look like you don't want him to get near you.  I think you should wear a tight sweater, and maybe a plaid or black skirt.  Do you have one of those new styles of dress robes?  The ones that only have three buttons, and hang open in the front for people to see your legs?  If you do, I'd wear that.  If not, wear one of your normal robes, but don't do it up, or only do it up a little.  (Having it falling of your shoulder is always a good trick, 'cause then he has an excuse to keep pulling it back up for you.  

Well, I think that's all.  Have fun, and don't get into too much trouble, okay?  And, though I'm going to sound like an over protective brother, tell him if he hurts you in anyway, I'll pounded him into something, even his mother wouldn't recognize him as!  

And, be careful, guys have only one thing one their minds. (I should know, I can never get mine off it!)

-D

Hi journal,

Okay, this is how it went.  I took "D's" advice and wore a soft blue (skin tight) sweater, and a black skirt that reached mid thigh.  Then I pulled my hair up in one of those messy buns, and let some curls down to frame my face.  "D" was right, Justin almost fell over when he saw me.  It was fantastic!  But then I had the whole problem of not being able to stop thinking about him again.  Especially because I was wearing what he told me to.  It's all very difficult.

On with the story… Justin had set up something a kin to a small picnic for us on the Astronomy tower, (a box of chocolates, some sort of berry drink, and a blanket for us to sit on).  We spent hours talking and star gazing.  And the moon was so bright we didn't even need another source of light.  Justin explained to me about the blue moon thing too.  It seems that this was the second full moon in the month, which is called a blue moon!  

And you want to hear the best part?  HE KISSED ME!!!  Not a long smoldering one, but a nice, gentle one, that lasted about four seconds.  And then he pulled back and stared into my eyes before smiling at my expression (apparently I looked rather dazed), and gave me one more quick kiss!  MY FIRST KISS!!!!    

The whole date was wonderful.  The kind of romantic date girls dream about!  And we're going out again.  I'm not sure if I'm happy, but I think so!

-Ginny

Hi D,

Thanks, for the advice, the date was perfect!  He took me star gazing, and had a miniature picnic set up.  And then when he walked me back to my house, he kissed me.  And I'll confine in you: it was my first kiss!  So you were right, I've never done this kind of thing before, and he is my first everything.  BUT THAT"S OKAY… BECAUSE HE **KISSED** ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ummmm, I'm probably scaring you by now, so I'd better stop.  Write to you later!

-G

Dear G,

Your first kiss?  Will you get mad at me if I tease you about it?  Probably…  ::sigh:: you take all the fun out of this!  ::wink::

So other then this boyfriend of yours, what else is knew?  Anything good?  I have some news, I think I've found my next girlfriend.  (I never stay single long).  She cute, not as hot as my last one, but not bad.  Now I just have to get her.  (It shouldn't be to hard, she's been interested in me all year!)

Well, got to go.

-D

Hi Journal,

Okay, I'm dating Justin now, so I shouldn't care if "D" has found a new girl, right?  

THEN **WHY **DO I CARE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

I feel so guilty!  And yet, I'm thinking about "D" more than Justin, but I really do like Justin!  How the hell did I go from having no guys in my life, to having too many?!?!  

I feel like I'm cheating on Justin to.  I mean, he doesn't even know about "D", but here I am flirting with him on a daily basis… we are flirting, right?

God, I'm screwed up!  And I know I say it a lot, but it's true!

-Ginny

That's all for now folks!  My muses are starting to dry out for tonight.  (Don't worry, they'll be fine tomorrow, they just needs a healthy dose of dreams!)  

Remember to REVIEW!  And don't be too mad at me for the Justin/Ginny stuff, or the Draco/next girl stuff.  I promise when they do finally meet they will be single.  But I feel I should warn you, this story is FAR from over, and they'll meet at the end.  (I've already written the last chapter!  Now I just have to write the chapters before it!)  Well, got to go to bed!  Toddles!


	10. Letters of Jealousy

Okay people, I few notes before you read this chapter.  As in:

**READ THIS NOTE BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, here's the thing.  This chapter is done more from Draco's perspective.  There is nothing from Ginny in it except the letters to Draco from her.  Also, Instead of having Draco writing in a Journal, what he does is just write his feelings down on anyold piece of parchment, and then burns it before anyone could ever have a chance of reading it.

The way I see it, is growing up surrounded by deatheaters, and the dark arts, Draco is probably very careful about what he leaves lying around.  And would never keep a journal, for fear of somebody finding him, and using any information they read against him.  So he burns all the evidence, but he needs to write what he's feeling to get it out of his system.  Living with a father like Lucious, I could see why he might do things this way.

Well, that's all, so go on and read the chapter!  And remember to review!

Random thoughts…  Hmm, Charms is being especially boring today.  And Goyle keeps falling asleep, (at least I get to kick him to wake him up!)  

La

Dee

Da

If one plus one is two, and two plus two is four, then what does "y" equal?  If you can figure that out you will be smarter than any other person on the world, for I haven't given you the info to figure it out.

Draco, my boy, you need a life!  …  If it wasn't for my pen pal things would be just fine!  Why'd she have to go get a boyfriend???  Now I have to pretend I'm going to date someone just because!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!!!!!!!!!!

I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO SOME HARD CORE FLIRTING!!!  GOD DAMN IT!!!

Bogabogaboga!  

Maybe I should pay attention to class?  YEAH RIGHT!

You know, if anyone ever saw one of these notes they would question my sanity!  And with good reason!

I'll have to burn this later today!

-signed by the one who wishes his pen pal hadn't gotten a boyfriend!

Hi D,

Not a lot new with me.  Well, except for the boyfriend thing!  We're going out again on Friday before curfew.  He said he was taking me some where but he won't tell me where!  

Anyways, so you found a new girl, huh?  You go boy!  Well, I'd better go clean up a bit before dinner.  And of course I'm going to use the mirror you gave me.  Have I mentioned lately how much I love it?  I mean it's been about two months since I got it, and I don't think I've mentioned it lately…

I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laterz!

-G

Random thoughts… SHE STILL LOVES THE MIRROR!!!  GO ME, GO ME, GO ME!!!!

I should start my homework… and build a fire… I'm going to have to burn this later.  BUT NOT YET!!!

Now, if she would only dump that boyfriend of hers!!!!

Okay, time to go… and you my dear note of random thoughts… are going in the fire!!!

MWAH HA HA HA HA !!!

-THE ONE WHO GAVE HIS PEN PAL A NICE MIRROR!

Dear G,

Another date… and you got your first kiss.  My things are going good for you!  I haven't gotten my girl yet, but I'm close.  Unfortunately, just before I could get her, she started dating another guy… sigh, life is tough… but I have no doubt I can still get her!

Till next letter!

-D

Hi D,

I just got back from my date!  He took me out walking and he gave me this beautiful rose… to bad my favourite flower is the pink daisy.  Still, all the same it was really sweet.  

I'm pretty sure the main reason he took me walking was because he wanted a reason to put his arm around me.  We'd been outside for about five minutes when he asked me if I was cold and put his arm around me before I could answer.  I didn't mind one bit!

Write back.

-G

Random thoughts…  HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND HER!  BAD ENOUGH HE KISSED HER, BUT NOW HE'S TAKING HER PLACES WHERE HE HAS AN EXCUSE TO TOUCH HER!!!!!!!!!!!

You know, I can't decide if what I'm feeling is brotherly affection/protectiveness (I've never had a sibling, I wouldn't know), friendly affection/protectiveness (I don't have many friends I care about), or if I've fallen for her and am incredibly jealous!  Which is insane, since I've never even met her… yet, I think it might be the last one anyways!

Well, into the fire with you, my thoughts!

-Dragon tongue

That's all for now!  Yeah, I know it was shorter than the last few chapters, but I have a problem… you see, I saw this picture on the net, and it inspired a great idea for another Draco/Ginny… actually, I have several ideas for new stories!  But anyways, now the idea keeps plaguing me, so I have to get it out, because it's blocking my creative flow for this story!  Don't worry, I won't seriously start writing another story until I have this one finished!

Well, I should go.  Oh, and the next chapter is going to be back to Ginny's point of view more.  I just did this chapter this way, because people were wondering what Draco was really thinking, not just what he was writing.  And I know I made him come across a bit insane, but that was just because he's writing random thoughts.  Little bits and pieces of what he's really thinking.  He is actually sane in my story, but he might be walking on the edge a bit!  ::giggle:: kidding, just kidding… sorta…

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Letters to Make You Blush

I HIT THE **TWO HUNDRED** REVIEW MARK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   

Have I mentioned lately how much I love you guys?!?!?!?!?!?  I do!  I love you all so much that I wrote this next chapter, and put a slightly more… uh… _intimate _letter from Draco in it!

::Dazma dances around in a circle screaming that she got two hundred reviews::

Hee hee!!!  I'm so HAPPY!  (And have had way too much sugar!)

Well, on with the story, and if you guys review lots, I might have a surprise for you tomorrow…  hint hint!  

SO REVIEW!

Dear G,

This relationship of yours seems to be going a bit fast, don't you think?  Why, you've only had, what, three dates?  Maybe you guys should slow down a bit…

Uhhh, I have to go, my roommates just came in.

-D

Hi D,

**I** should slow down?  This from the guy who had a girlfriend who took things farther than most people would think possible?  I don't think you should talk, and just how long were you going out with your girlfriend?  Hmmmm?

Stop acting like my older brother!

-G

Dearest G,

Don't be mad, my darling!  I didn't mean to be all over protective, I just worry about you, that's all.  Please don't be mad.

I promise, I will never revert into protective brother mode again!

Later.

-D

Hi D,

It's alright.  It's nice to know you care.  My other brothers do it just because they still see me as a ten-year-old little girl that needs protecting.  With you I know you see me as fifteen, even if you are protecting me when I don't need it. 

And D, you didn't answer my question.  Just how long were you and your girlfriend dating?

 Write back.

-G

Dear G,

Ahhh, glad I'm forgiven.  Well, I should probably go finish my homework.  Talk to you-

ALRIGHT!  STOP GLARING!  We were dating for a little under a month!  There, HAPPY?!?!

Now you can have fun berating me for going to fast in my relationships… BUT THAT IS JUST THE WAY I AM!!!!!

I've been like this ever since I started dating! 

-D

Hi D,

JUST UNDER A MONTH?  AND YOU WERE HAVING SEX FOR HOW MUCH OF THIS TIME?!?!

My god, you haven't been in relationships with sex since you started dating, have you?  When did you start dating?

Write me back, AND YOU BETTER ANSWER **ALL** OF THESE QUESTIONS!

-G

Dear G,

Yes, just under a month

For more than half of it.

I started having sexual relationships about six months after I started dating.

I started dating at the end of my second year.

You know, I think this is the first time you've ever mentioned the word sex.  Does it bother you to say it G?  What if I started talking about everything else I've ever done to a girl.  Would you blush to the roots of your hair if I mentioned how my lips have memorized dozen of female bodies before.  How my hands know the gentle curves of many breasts… how I've made girls faint before, during sex… how I've bent scores of females to my will with a simple brush of my hand.  

Are you blushing now G?  Are you wishing that you had never even asked about my love life?  Or are you feeling tingly all over, just by my words, written on a piece of parchment?  It's almost a caress, isn't it?  Can you feel my breath against your neck?  Feel my hands upon your waist?  Do you want me to continue…

You know, maybe you should go take a cold shower.  Later, my little pen pal!

::wink::

-D

Journal,

Oh my god!  You will not believe what just happened!  I got a letter from D, and he started talking about sex, and all sorts of other things, and asking me if I was embarrassed to hear about his sex life.  Then he started to ask me if I could feel what he was writing… AND I COULD!  

It was so amazing.  Every word he wrote, I felt!  It was just like he was really doing these things to me.  I've never been so aroused in my life!  

I was wondering if maybe he charmed the letter or something.  I think I heard Herm mention once, that there were many spells that had to do with seduction, and some had to do with the written word.  (We had been talking about romance novels written by Wizards and Witches, and how you could almost feel what they were feeling.)  She had suggested that the might put a very weak version of these spells on the books, to get the reader even more involved.  But this was like no romance novel I've ever read!

And then he ended the letter by teasing me, telling me to go have a cold shower just when I was starting to get really hot.  It was like he was certain of the effect his words would have on me.  God, even when I think about the letter I start blushing and get hot.  I've never had this happen to me before!

I'll write more soon.

-Ginny

Hi D,

I think it's YOU who needs the cold shower!  And maybe a few buckets of ice!

Oh, and you started having sex in your third year?  But that would make you, like… thirteen!  

**DAMN!   **

Well, how about we drop this whole subject entirely?  Oh, stop smirking like that!  I'll admit, this kind of talk does make me a bit embarrassed, and you did have me blushing.  But that's not why we're dropping the subject!  We're dropping it because it's a stupid thing for us to spend all our time talking about!

STOP SMIRKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

::sigh::  Write me back.

-G

Dear G,

Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  I was just a bit out of sorts that day.  It has been a while since I last got laid, and I'm starting to feel…

Sorry, I'm dropping the subject!  End of discussion! 

Hey, are you still going out with that guy?  I haven't heard you talk about him lately.  Everything going okay between you two?  (No, I'm not trying to be protective, I'm just asking as a friend.)

Bye.

-D

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Okay, no more for today.  (The parents are hounding at me to get to bed!)  I'll have another chapter up tomorrow; maybe I'll even post two… you never know!

Well, till then my loyal fans!

-Dazma


	12. Stubborn Letters

Okay, this chapter is just fun!  There isn't any real plot development in it, just a lot of funniness!  Draco is very Slytherinish in this chapter!  I had trouble writing it, I was laughing so hard!!!  Anyways, hope you enjoy, and remember to REVIEW!!!

Hi D,

It's okay.

Yeah, I'm still going out with this guy.  And everything is fine between us… but that's the problem.  It's just fine…  I dunno, maybe it's everything you've told me about your relationships, but I'm starting to feel like all we do is walk around and star gaze!  Maybe I just haven't given it enough time.  I don't think we really know each other well enough yet for anything to happen, but I'm running out of things to talk to him about!

Got any suggestions?  On what to TALK about that is!  Get your mind out of the gutter!

::giggle:: Sorry couldn't resist!

Write back.

-G

Dear G,

I have no idea what to write today!  And I don't have any suggestions… you're one of the few girls I have actually spent any time TALKING to!  

Maybe today we could talk about rainbow-coloured donkeys!  (Hey, if you can start a conversation about purple elephants, I can talk about rainbow-coloured donkeys!)

You see, I think they would be very interesting, because then when there was a rainbow, they could just blend right in!  In fact, they would be so well camouflaged that they could sneak to the end of the rainbow and steal the pot of gold!  It would be wonderful!  Maybe I should get myself one…

Bye for now!

-D

Hi D,

Were you into the chocolate again?  It's sound like you had too much caffeine when you were writing that last letter!  Rainbow-coloured donkeys?  You see, anyone who was thinking clearly would have realized that MULTI-coloured donkeys, sounds MUCH better!  DUH! 

Laterz!

-G

Dear G,

Sometimes I wonder if you even think before you write!  If it was MULTI-coloured, it couldn't sneak to the end of the RAINBOW, because the pattern would be wrong because it would be MULTI-coloured and not RAINBOW-coloured!

Seriously, how could you have missed that?  I'm a bit worried about you.  Have you had anyone check your head lately?  Well, I better go feed my RAINBOW-coloured donkey!  Yes, I did get myself one… it's about as big as my thumb.  I figure it can carry the gold back, one piece at a time!

-D

Hi D,

Uh huh… I don't think I'm going to comment.  I'll just go play with my PURPLE elephant!  Yes, I said PURPLE!  What are you going to do about it, hmmm?

-G

Dear G,

IT'S **INDIGO**, DAMNIT!!!  If you say PURPLE, people won't think you're outsane!!!!!!!  

I'm not going to even write to you, until you get it right!

-D

Hi D,

Oh, stop sulking!  It's not a big deal, and if I want to say purple (even if it's only to annoy you) I WILL!  So deal with it!

-G

D,

Come on, it's been over a week!  Just write back, okay?  Come on, you know you want to!  Just pick up your quill, dip it in your ink, and write me a letter!  You can do it, I know you can!

-G

G,

Lkjsdfgkshdolsweljfplskdjf

-D

**D,!!!!!**

Stop being a baby!  I'm not going to call it indigo when I like purple better, end of discussion!  Write me a real letter this time.  Please!  

-G

G,

No.

-D

**D,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Get off your high horse, or should I say MULTI-coloured donkey, and write back to me!  It's been almost two weeks!  How much longer are you planning on doing this?  Please write back!

-G

G,

RAINBOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow rainbow

-D

Hi Journal,

D is such an IDIOT!  I'm refusing to call the rainbow-coloured donkey anything but multi, and the indigo elephant anything but purple, so now he won't talk to me!  (Or rather write to me!)  Actually, he does write me letters, LETTERS OF THE ALPHABET!!!  He's even written me a few words… but not REAL LETTERS! 

I don't know, maybe I should just apologize!  And call it what he wants it to be called, but I don't want to give in!  I have a feeling he doesn't really care, just wants to see how long I'll last before I give in!  I know for a fact, he'll do this forever before he'll give in.  He's just too stubborn!

-Ginny

D,

You need a life!  It must have taken you forever to write rainbow that many times!  It would have been a lot faster if you had written MULTI!!!!!!!!!

-G

G,

---------

-D

D,!!!

You are a spoiled little brat, you know that!  But I miss your letters, it's been a **MONTH**!!!!  So I'm sorry, and it's an INDIGO elephant, and a RAINBOW-coloured donkey!  I promise I won't take this back, they can stay that way for as long as you want them to.  Now PLEASE, write me back!  I miss you.  I really do.

I'll be awaiting your next letter, please let it bring a smile to my face.

-G

Dearest G,

Glad you finally see it my way.  I must admit, I'm impressed!  You lasted a whole month before giving in to me!  I knew you would bend eventually, of course, but you still held out for quite a long time.  Well done!

Hope you have a good day.

-D

PS- Multi does sound better, but… if you really think rainbow is the right choice, who am I to stop you!  ::wink::

Remember last chapter, when I promised some sort of treat because I reached 200 reviews?  Well, I've decided what to give you, it's a teaser for my next G/D story, that I'll start posting in about a week!  Oh, and just for all the people out there who like to steal ideas, **IF I FIND A SINGLE FIC STARTED TOMORROW, OR SOMETIME SOON, THAT USES MY IDEA, I WILL DO ENOUGH AWFUL THINGS TO YOU THAT YOU WILL NEVER WANT TO EVEN HEAR MY NAME AGAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!**  

Okay, sorry to all my nice reviewers, and other equally nice readers who would never steal somebody else's idea.  I've just seen it happen too many times, where somebody likes a story and then goes and writes and almost identical story themselves!  It's horribly unfair to the person who originally thought up the idea, and I think it's a completely horrible thing to do.  If I ever find out one of my stories copies someone else's I change it as quickly as I can! 

And, with no further nagging from the author, here is what lies in the future for my fingers to write!

Draco looked up from his book as a loud crash echoed from the floor above him.  Sighing to himself he closed his book and walked out of the room, towards the stairs.  "What have you two done now?" he called as he approached their room.

"Nothing!" came the response.

"Some how I don't believe you." Drawled Draco lightly.  Opening the door he discovered why he felt that way.  

There on the floor was the hand crafted- six-foot tall- oak bookcase they had begged him to buy, just a few months ago.  He stared.

"We wanted to get one of the spell books-" started Jewel.

"And it was on the top shelf-" Aquilus continued.

"So we tried to climb up." Finished Jewel.

"It seem logical at the time." Aquilus concluded, meeting Draco's eyes boldly.

At 27, Draco had heard similar stories thousands of times before.  His two children, Jewel Rain, and Aquilus Phoenix Malfoy, had a strong tendency to get into trouble.  He just thanked whatever gods were listening that they would be going to Hogwarts this year, and finally be out of his hair for a while.

The twins, now ten, watched as their father pulled out his wand and righted the shelf with but a flick of his wrist.  With but another flick, all the books were in their proper places.

"Which book did you want?"

Aquilus pointed, and Draco floated it down to hover gently between the twins.

"Thanks dad." Called Jewel, grabbing the book and running to the other side of the football field sized room, to sit on her bed with it.

"Yeah, thanks." Mimicked Aquilus, running after his sister.

There you go, have I got you intrigued?  I hope so!  I might turn that teaser you just read into the sequel for Pen Pals, or atleast something that could be the sequel to pen pals, if you decided it needed one!  I haven't really thought that far ahead yet!  

Toddles!

-Dazma


	13. A Letter My Fans Will Hate

THE END IS NEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Yes, you've heard me right, this story will be over VERY soon.  I was just figuring out how much time had passed in this story, and am proud to inform you that it is now May 2nd, and the story will be over near the end of June!  Hee, hee, so you better enjoy the chapters you have left!

D,

**I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!                                                      **

You are NOT funny.  That last letter was NOT funny.  NOTHING about you sulking for a month was funny!

So now, maybe I won't talk to you! 

Good day!

-G

Dearest G,

Oh, you wouldn't do that.  You yourself admitted that you missed me!  Why, I doubt you could even last long enough to bother me!  I'm just too good at this kind of thing!

Later.

-D

D,

*****

-G

G,

Alright, I deserved that!  I didn't know you were so good at tickling charms!  Not many people know how to get one to stay in a letter until it's open!  Nice work!  And I'm sorry for being an arrogant jerk.  It's just my way.  

Write back.

-D

Hi D,

You're forgiven.  So let's change the subject, hmmm.

How about if I tell you that I broke up with my boyfriend.  You see, why you weren't talking to me (FOR A WHOLE MONTH) a lot of things happened.  Like we (Or maybe just me) decided that it wasn't working.  I liked him, I really did, but it just didn't feel right.  Sort of uncomfortable after a while.  We don't have very much in common I discovered.  But that's okay!

Well, hope to hear from you soon.

-G

Dear G,

YOU BROKE UP WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  WHEN?????????????????

Man, I really was out of it for a while!  Why didn't you tell me anyways?  I would have responded to that, even if I had vowed not to talk to you!    

Oh well, what's past is past, but give me some more details okay!  I love details!

-D

Hi D,

You sound just like the girls in my dorm!  ::giggle:: I'm sorry, but you do!  As soon as they found out, they wanted me to give them a play by play.  Unfortunately, there isn't anything else to tell.  He took it very well, which leads me to believe that perhaps he was feeling the same way, or maybe he just hid his true feelings really well.

Either way, it's over and done with, and old news!  I dumped him over two weeks ago!

Laterz

-G

Sandy,

What's up, for once it's you that's daydreaming and not me!  I thought you loved Transfiguration.  Is every thing okay?

-Ginny

Yeah, just thinking about this guy.  

-Sandy

GUY?  Who? Someone I know, and I'm assuming it's because you like him.

-Ginny

You know him, and yes I do like him.  But… you won't like it if I tell you who it is.

-Sandy

Why wouldn't I like him?  

-Ginny

Gin, you have to promise not to get mad.  It's Malfoy.

-Sandy

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  How could you like that slimy git?  He's such an arse! 

-The one who has an idiot best friend.

Weeeeeeeeell, it's more that I like to look at him, and listen to him, and smell him…  you have to admit he's a major hottie!

-Sandy

YOU'VE SMELT HIM????  And no he's not a hottie, he's… okay, he is kind of cute.  BUT HE'S EVIL TO THE CORE!!!!!

-Ginny

Ummm, I was walking past him as I left the potions lab, and the cologne or what ever was on him smelt so sexy I almost fainted.  I swear!  And he's not mean to everybody.  Maybe there's more to him then meets the eye.

-Sandy

Girl, he's as shallow as it comes.  Never does anything that doesn't benefit him in some way.  Hell, no offence, but I doubt that he even knows you're alive!

-Ginny

You think I don't know that?  If he even knew my name I'd be surprised, and of course I wouldn't ever even TRY to get something happening between us.  He is a huge enemy of all Gryffindor's, but that doesn't mean I can't have nice daydreams about him!  So bugger off for a while!  I was in the middle of a really nice one before you hit me on the forehead with this note!

-Sandy

You're supposed to be trying to turn your box into a flower.

-Ginny

Oh, be quite.  You do this all the time.  I'll talk to you at lunch.

-Sandy  

Dear G,

No more details?  Well, that's okay, just disappointing.  I don't have anything to talk about, (and we're not going to start any more conversations on strange coloured animals!)

So write me back when you get around to it.

-D

Hi D,

I got around to it.  I had to walk for a while, it was pretty big to get around, but I finally did!  ::giggle::  Yes, it was a bad joke, I know.   

No more coloured animals?  Not even pink monkeys?  They would blend in perfectly with flowers, berries, and sunsets!  Of course, the rest of the time they could be easily spotted, but maybe they could live in Cherry blossom trees.  Those are pink, and the rest of the time they could live in little-girl rooms, those are usually pink too!  What do you think?  I say it could work!

Hear from you soon!

-G

Dear G,

DON'T EVEN GO THERE!  NO MORE PINK MONKEYS, INDIGO-PURPLE ELEPHANT, OR MULTI-RAINBOW-COLOURED DONKEYS!!!! 

We have to try to forget we ever even had that conversation(s).  Or, if you must remember it, not mention it.  Let's put it behind us.  It's the past, just like your ex-boyfriend.  Which leads me to what I wanted to ask you…

I was wondering if you would join me on a date this weekend at Hogsmeade.  I'd be most honored if you would accept.  We could go down to the Three Broomsticks, get some butter beer, and then I know of an amateur acting group that is putting on a short play this weekend.  I could get us tickets to that.  What do you think?  Should I make it a date?  Write me back with your answer.

-D  

Hi D,

I'm sorry, but no.  

-G

Okay, so remember all that stuff about not killing the author?  It still applies!  

The story isn't over yet, so don't worry too much.  I'll make things better eventually.  But I still have a bit of time before they're going home for the year!  So don't get mad, or if you are already mad, beat up a pillow instead!

Oh, and congratulations to M. who caught the small problem with the teaser.  Yes, that is intentional, and who says the mother is whom you think?  

Well, bye for now!

-Dazma


	14. Sorrow Filled Letters

I'M REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  

I got sick. 

But anyways, here it is!  (FINALLY!)  

**THE NEXT CHAPTER OF PEN PAL!!!**

So read on, and enjoy!  Oh, and things will eventually turn out okay!  Or at least the will if I start to feel better!

Random thoughts…   SHE SAID NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY'D SHE SAY NO????????  IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE PERFECT DATE!!!!!!!!!!!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  WHY????????????????

Well, if that haughty little bitch is too good to go out with Draco Malfoy, than she's too good to be my pen pal too!  So long, G!  You won't be hearing from me again!

Now to burn things, starting with you my friend…

-The one who no longer has a pen pal!

Hey Journal,

D asked me out a few days ago… and I said no.  I didn't have time to explain why, and I figured that he'd just write me back and ask me why, but he hasn't yet!  Maybe I should write him and tell him.  I didn't mean to leave him with no reason, but Ron walked in just as I was writing it, and last time I was writing a letter to D, he stole it and read it aloud to Harry, and Hermione!  So I signed it as quickly as I could and sent it off with Pig!  (If Ron is going to make fun of my letters, than his owl can carry them!)

It's not even that I don't want to go out with him, it's just that we can't… I mean, A) it would look like I was using him to get over Justin, B) I almost don't want to meet him, in case I don't like him, and C) we aren't even ALLOWED to meet until the end of the year!

If he doesn't write me back by the end of the week, I'll write to him… Damn!  I hope he's not mad at me!  I didn't mean to sound so rude!

Well, I'll write at the end of the week and tell you how things went!

-Ginny

Random thoughts… I really thought she would've written to me by now.  Maybe she really doesn't like me…

WHY ME?  Why do these things always happen to me?  

I bet Harry and his little clique would be rolling in laughter if they ever heard about this!  Poor little Draco… rejected by his PEN PAL!!!!!

I want something to kill…  If I don't get a letter from her by tomorrow, I'm going to… well, I haven't decided yet!

Fire… you… now…

-THE ONE WHO BASKS IN SORROW  

Hey Gin,

What's wrong?  I was supposed to be the one who day dreamed now!

-Sandy

My pen pal asked me out on a date.

-Ginny

WOW!  That's great!  Why aren't you happy?  I know you have a huge crush on him!

-Sandy

I said no.

-Ginny

WHAT!?!?!?!  **WHY???????????????????????????????????**

-Sandy

Because of a whole bunch of reasons… LIKE WE AREN'T EVEN ALLOWED TO MEET UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR!!!!  

-Ginny

Yeah, but I'm sure Dumbledore would've been okay with it!  I think the only reason he put that rule up was so we'd get to know our pen pals before meeting them.  That way, if you had somebody you didn't like, perhaps you would realize how nice they really were and become friends!

-Sandy

Maybe… but it's too late now.  I already turned him down.

-Ginny

Well tell me you at least told him WHY you said no!

-Sandy

No.  Ron walked into the room.  I figured he'd owl me back right away and ask me why, but he hasn't.

-Ginny

WELL WHY HAVEN'T **YOU** TOLD HIM **WHY** YET?????????  

-Sandy

I was going to wait until the end of the week.  That way if he was mad, he'd have time to cool off…

-Ginny

YOU IDIOT!!!!  YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WAITED!!!!  AS SOON AS WE GET OUT OF THIS CLASS YOU ARE WRITING HIM A LETTER AND TELLING HIM WHY YOU SAID NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Sandy

But Sandy, I really think I should wait.

-Ginny

Virginia Belle Weasley!  If you do not write to him, than I will no longer speak to you!  

-Sandy

FINE!  BE THAT WAY!  SEE IF I CARE!  

Now at least I'll have one less person sticking their nose in my business!

-Ginny

Random thoughts… she didn't write me.

God, what did I do wrong?

-Dragon

Hi Journal,

I don't know what to do.  I have no one to talk to!  I'm all alone!

::sigh:: maybe I should've listened to Sandy… Maybe I should've sent a letter yesterday.  I thought I was doing the right thing!  And I'm so tired of people running my life, but maybe I should've listened this time.

I'll go write D now.

-Ginny

Dear D,

Are you mad at me?  I'm sorry I didn't explain why I said no.  But we aren't even allowed to meet yet, I thought you might have remembered that… maybe you forgot.

I'm sorry.  I really do want to go out with you some time.  Maybe at the end of the year, that's only a few weeks away!  About six, right?

So write me back, okay?

-G

Random thoughts…  I got a letter from her.

I'm holding it right now.  I don't want to open it, and read her words of mockery!  She's probably laughing at me, calling me a baby and telling me I'm sulking and never had a chance with her anyways!  

Well, I won't stand for it!

I'm going to burn it!  And then I'll burn you.

-Broken heart

Hi Journal,

I wrote to D, but he hasn't written me back yet.  And Sandy says she's not going to talk to me until he writes back, and forgives me for what I've done.  Did I do something that awful?  I didn't think so… God, how could I be such a fool?

I'm going to bed.  Maybe when I wake up I'll discover it's all just been a bad dream… or maybe D's letter will be waiting for me…

-Ginny

Hi D,

It's been two days since I sent you my last letter.  You did get it, right?  Look, if you're that mad at me, I really am truly sorry for not explaining.  But I don't think what I did was horrible, and I think you should forgive me.  This has just been a big misunderstanding!

Please write back.

-G

Random thoughts… another day, another letter… and another piece of fuel for my fire!

-Draco

Hi Journal,

I miss him.  We were just finally talking again!  And now I've gone and screwed everything up!  

I'm sorry, I'm getting you wet… but I can't stop crying!  IT'S NOT FAIR!  I don't want to cry, I want to be laughing at his letters!  

Sandy still won't talk to me.

-Ginny

Well?  What did you think?  How about you click on that little button at the bottom and leave a review to tell me your opinions!  It would make Draco happy!

Draco: No it wouldn't!  I'm not going to be happy until you get me out of the pyro phase and let me read one of her letters!  Stupid authoress!

Dazma: Shut up Draco!  If I do that too soon, the story will become boring!

Ginny: Oh no it won't!  I'll finally get to kiss him, and then the fans will be REALLY HAPPY!

Dazma:  Where on earth, the universe, and 42 (read the book, "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy") did you come from?

Ginny:  Well one day, a woman named J. K. Rowling had this idea!  So she started to write this incredible story about a boy named Harry Potter, and sometime when she was writing this story, she decided there was a need for a character – 

Dazma: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!! 

Draco:  Oh, but I find this amusing!

Dazma:  SHUT UP!  

Ginny: But – 

Dazma: BOTH OF YOU!  I'M ENDING THIS CHAPTER AND I'M GOING TO GO EAT MY DINNER!  GOOD BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice 17:  I'm one of the voices in Dazma's head.  I'm afraid she stormed out of here in a real huff, so I'm just going to thank you for reading her story, and remind you to review!  Oh yes, and remember kids, when stealing your parents' cars, make sure you take the keys!  And if you hit a tree, you get a bonus of five points!  So have fun!

Voice 18:  ::Hit's voice 17 over the head and drags him away from the computer!::  Kids DO NOT STEAL CARS!

Bye bye, from the insanity that is Dazma's mind!


	15. A Concerned Letter

Okay peeps, I have something to talk to you about… as some of you probably know by now, there is an author by the name of Kichigai kimita, who is writing a fic called Draco and Ginny.  The fic uses the pen pal idea, and the first chapter is VERY similar to this story.  However, I'd like it if you guys didn't give her any grief about that.  I appreciate that you guys are doing it for me, but it's okay, really!  I was upset when I read her first chapter, but then later she posted two more chapters, and not only does her story take on a different plotline then Pen Pal, but she also apologized to me, AND dedicated her story to me.  How can I stay mad at someone who does that?  Besides, I will admit it's kind of flattering…

Remember, my fellow authors, what it was like when you started writing?  And how you got all excited about your first reviews?  Well think how she must feel when she gets so many people yelling at her.  It can't be pleasant!  So, all I ask is you don't flame her because she uses the idea.  I can't control what you do, but for my sake, let's not make a big deal out of this!  I really don't want to get in the middle of a miniature war!

Well, That's all I wanted to say, so I'll stop bothering you now and let you get on with the chapter!  Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!!

D,

When you get this, please write me back.  I'm not sure why you're this mad…  I didn't mean to make you upset, and I didn't mean to hurt you.  I'm sorry.

-G

Random thoughts… letters, letters, letters… when will she get a hint?  Maybe I should read one.  But… burning things… 

It's awfully tempting… I'll stick with fire I think!

-Draco

Hi Journal,

I know I should be studying for my exams, but I just can't think about anything but D!  I'm getting to the point where I feel like strangling him!  (Or at least I would if I knew who he was!)  

I'm starting to suspect that he isn't even reading my letters!  I wouldn't put it past him!  

Oh, and Sandy won't talk to me STILL!!!  Instead she just spends all of here time staring at me!  I think she feels sorry for me, but I'm not sure.  AND I DON'T WANT HER PITY!!!  But, if she does have to pity me, couldn't she be my friend again?

Later.

-Ginny

D,

STOP BEING A BABY A WRITE ME BACK!!! 

Would you stop sulking already!  I'm sorry if I wounded your male pride or something, but I'm sick and tired of this!  We were finally talking again, and now you decided to act all bratty!

Write me back!

-G

Random thoughts… I got ANOTHER letter.

I read this one… I was right about what she'd call me.  I should've known, I shouldn't have ever even bothered with that letter.

Well, now at least I know for certain that she is only going to ridicule me.  

Goodbye, my darling!  This is the end!

-Draco Malfoy

Hi journal,

I give up!  The year ends in what?  Three and a half weeks?  I can't keep doing this; I have to get on with my life.  I should probably start studying too!  If I fail this year I am going to track down my pen pal, kill him, and then go yell at Dumbledore for ever making us do this stupid thing!!!!

-Ginny

Dear D,

I'm not your pen pal.  I'm writing to you about her though.  You see, I'm her best friend, and I think there are some things you need to know.  For starters, since you stopped writing to her, she's done nothing but mope around, cry, not sleep, and she keeps forgetting to eat.  (Just between you and me, there isn't enough of her for her to be missing whole meals!)  

I know you're mad at her, but she's right about one thing, she didn't do anything THAT horrible!  She should've explained why she said no right away, I'll admit that, but she really has fallen hard for you.  Write to her, please!  The poor girl is miserable!

Well, that's all I wanted to say to you.

-Your-pen-pal's-concerned-best-friend 

Random thoughts…  Got a letter from somebody

She says she's G's best friend, but how can I really know that?

G hasn't been eating… she hasn't been sleeping… she's been crying… she mopes around…

Why am I the one feeling bad???  She's the one who's an idiot!

Right?  I did only read one of her letters… and maybe I finally triggered her anger…

She does have a temper!

I'm confused.

Perhaps if I go pick on Potter I'll have a clearer mind…

-Draco

Dear G,

Umm, could you write me back… and maybe tell me what you said in you letters.

I didn't read them.  I know, I know, but just write me back, okay?

-D

D?????

It's really you?  This isn't some kind of cruel joke, right?  God, I've missed you!!!  Oh, don't roll your eyes like that, I really have missed you!!!

I can't really remember what I said in all my letters… there was a lot of "I'm sorry", and I explained why I said no!  Which is because we're not allowed to even meet until the end of the year.  And also, though I didn't add this into the letters, I felt it was too soon after I broke up with my boyfriend!  He was the first guy I ever dated and I didn't feel right dating somebody else only two weeks after we ended.  I just wanted to make sure I wasn't – or that anyone else might say that I was – dating you just to bounce back from the break up.

I really am sorry if I hurt you, or made you mad.

-G

Dear G,

I wasn't rolling my eyes.  I'll admit (though you must never repeat this to anyone else) I missed you too!  And it should be me who's apologizing; I was acting rather like a jerk.  But, like I've said before… that's just my nature!

Oh, and of course you didn't hurt me!  I'm not some little kid who cries when they get told no… (I'm a teenager who sulks when they get told no!!!)  ::wink::  I was mad, true.  I would've saved us all some trouble if I had just read your letters, though!  Oh well, what's past is past!

I'll talk to you later.

-D

Hi Journal,

The bestest thing in the whole wide world has happened!!!!  D IS TALKING TO ME AGAIN!!!!

You have no idea how wonderful it is to get his letters!  He's already joking and teasing with me!  I don't know what made him decide to write to me, but what ever it was, I'm eternally grateful!!!

I'll write more later.

-Ginny

Hi D,

I have but one question:  What made you decide to finally write to me?  (Not that I'm complaining!)  Did you just miss me, or what?

Oh, and good luck on your exams!  They start in two days!!!!

-G

Dear G,

As it turns out, you have a very good best friend!  She sent me a letter saying, and I quote: 

 _"she's done nothing but mope around, cry, not sleep, and she keeps forgetting to eat."_

Well, even if I was mad, how could I not write to you?  You weren't eating!!!!  Damn girl, that isn't healthy!  She said some other stuff too, which led me to believe that perhaps I didn't have all the facts.  Who ever this girl is, you're definitely lucky to have a best friend like her!

Good luck to you too!

-D

Well?  What did ya think?  Are you guys a bit happier now?  The next chapter is the last one, and then I'll maybe add an epilog, but that's all!!!!  I know, I don't really want to end it either, but all good things must eventually come to an end… and I will be writing a sequel, but I think it's really going to take some of you off guard!  You'll like it anyways, and you'll love Draco's twins!  **REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**  Oh, and might I add: WOOHOO!!!! I GOT OVER FOUR HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Last Letters

Well my loyal fans, this is it!  The last chapter, but, I have decided to write an epilog!  I think you would kill me if I didn't considering where I end this story!  SO DO NOT WORRY!!!!  You will find out peoples reactions when I post the epilog, which I'm starting to write, right now!  

Read, Enjoy, and Review!!!

Random thoughts… do I have enough unicorn hair… 

-Beetle legs? Check.

-Deveel slime?  Check.

Is that everything I'll need for my potions exam?  Probably not… 

I have all the basic supplies too, will I need Snarled claws?  Nettles?

Time to go over the potions once more.

-Draco  

Sandy?  You're a great friend, you know that?

-Ginny

Yeah, I know.  So he's talking to you again?

-Sandy

Uh huh.  Big misunderstanding all of this.  But, it doesn't matter anymore.

-Ginny

You do realize we should take advantage of the fact that Flitwick gave us this period to study, and actually STUDY, right?  

-Sandy

I know, but, thanks again.

-Ginny

Gin, honey, if you don't start studying soon I'll be forced to tie you up, hold your eyes open, and FORCE you to read your charms notes!

-Sandy

Okay, okay, I'm studying!  I'll talk to you after class.

-Ginny

Hi D,

How have your exams gone so far?  Good I hope!  Mine were okay; I've finished my Potions and Herbology so far.  Potions was a bit of a killer, but I know I passed.  Who knows, I might have even done well on it!  Still a bunch to go, so I'd better study now!

Bye.

-G

Dear G,

Mine have gone fine so far.  I've done Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA.  I know I've passed all of them with flying colours!  (Do NOT start something about colours flying!)  And I'm not being vain either, I happen to know I got my Potion perfect, Transfiguration was a breeze, and so was DADA! 

I'll talk to you whenever you write back!

-D

Hiya D,

EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Can you tell I'm happy?  Really?  Wow, I thought I hid it pretty well.  

Ummm, you know how technically the year is now over?  Well, wouldn't that make it possible for us to meet now?  So, since you asked last time I suppose it's only fair that I ask this time…  D would you like to go out with me somewhere?  We can't go to Hogsmeade, but how about you meet me at the main doors and we'll have a picnic.  I'll bring the food, you just show up.

Write back.

-G

Dearest G,

No.

-D

Dear G.

I had you going there for a minute didn't I?  

I'd love to go, but you just bring the food, I'll supply the drinks.  (don't look at me that way, I won't bring beer or anything else you'd yell at me for.)  Just trust me on this one, okay?

Let's say we meet tomorrow (Saturday) at 1:00 pm.  Sound good?

'till then my darlin'

-The one and only; your absolutely irresistible pen pal; D

Hi Journal,

Okay, I'm meeting D tomorrow (FINALLY!)  but I have one teensy weensy little problem…

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR!!!!!!!!

Last time I didn't know what to wear I asked D, but I can't very well do that now.  Oh, woe is me!  I'd ask Sandy, but as much as I love the girl, she has absolutely NO fashion sense!  Maybe Mione can help me…  I'll go ask. 

I'll write more later!

-Ginny

Random thoughts… WE'RE FINALLY MEETING…

What should I wear?

Black?  No it's too hot.

Red?  Yeah, that's a good one!

Green?  That could work…

Yellow?  Barf!

Orange?  I think… no!

Blue?  That could work too…

Hmmmm, the problems of having silver hair!

-Draco

Hi Journal,

Okay, this is what we decided on:

I'm going to borrow Mione's new spring robe, which is as light as a feather, falls to the ground, but only has one clasp to keep it together in the front.  Underneath I'm going to wear a light green sundress that falls to just above mid-thigh, and has spaghetti straps.  It's even lighter than the robe, and practically floats as I walk.  (I borrowed it off Lavender, who seemed to have a ball helping Mione and me decide what I was going to wear!)  I have white strapy sandals for my feet, and I'm going to wear my hair up in a ponytail.  With lost of tendrils down to frame my face.  (Just the way D likes it!)  

I'm so excited; Mione said I'm glowing!  Now, all I have to do is sneak down to the kitchens tomorrow to get some food for the picnic!  I can't wait!!!!

-Ginny

Dear Students Of Hogwarts!

I am proud to inform you that the pen pal program has been a great success!  Your professors have informed me that your spelling has improved greatly, and that they can actually read some of your writing now!  Congratulations!

I have been informed that many of you have made plans to meet with your pen pals now, which is fine.  So have fun, and do at least TRY to stay out of trouble.

-Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry 

Well, that's it!  I'll try to post the epilog tomorrow!  I think you guys want to know how Ginny and Draco react, right?  The reason I'm going to make their reactions the epilog is because it's going to be longer than what this chapter is right now!  It will be a HUGE journal entry from Ginny, and big "Random thoughts…" from Draco, and perhaps a note passing or letter from some one else.  I haven't decided on the last bit yet!

Oh, and I wanted to tell you guys one more thing.  About the sequel, I know a lot of you have been wondering about Draco's twins, and who the mother is.  Well, it's not Ginny, but it's also not Padma or any other character you guys know!  And it isn't one of Draco's ex-girl friends!  (I've got you interested haven't I!)  

One last little teaser, Draco is completely single.  He isn't married, engaged, or dating anyone.  He isn't divorced or widowed either!  Yet he has twins… hmmmmm, I wonder how that happened…?  

::Dazma giggles secretly as readers stare at her like she's "outsane"::

Bye-bye for now!!!!

PS- I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! YOU GAVE ME FIVE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!!

::Dazma stops giggling secretly and dances around for joy, hugging all of her reviewers::


	17. Epilogue

::Dazma peeks up at readers nervously::  ummmm, sorry it took so long… I've had a horrible week!  Writers block, make-up homework, studying, packing (I'm going to Mexico), and people tearing apart my house remodeling my kitchen…, which cause the power in different rooms to sometimes suddenly die!  As in, every time I seem to start writing this epilogue, my computer gets turned off!  But, I've finally finished it!!!!!

**I dedicate this one final chapter to all my fans!!!!!**  Especially those who have been with me from the beginning, and those who faithfully review every chapter!!!  There are too many of you to name you all, even if I only named the really dedicated ones, but you know who you are!!!

I'd like to add one special dedication to my best friend, 'Talsana, (you guys might know her as Duo's Kitty) who has always read every little piece of story I've ever written, and always listens and gives ideas when I have a new story idea!  This one is for you, baka!  I finished a whole story, an epic even, AND I WROTE EVERY CHAPTER IN THE RIGHT ORDER!!!  Aren't you proud of me!?  

(I don't like to write stories from beginning to end; quite often I write the middle first, then the end, and eventually the beginning…)

Hi Journal,

May I just say, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!

You will never believe who my pen pal is!  Are you sitting down?  Of course not, you're on my lap, just get ready for this, k?  You ready… here we go… 1,2,3…

**DRACO MALFOY!!!**

****

Yeah, that was my reaction too!  Okay, let me tell you what happened today:

I was a little late for our meeting, so when I got there I was surprised that no one was around.  Well then Draco stepped out from a shadow and told me to get lost, he was meeting somebody.  (He didn't quite word it like that… but I don't like writing insults in my journal.)

Anyways, it was about this time that I noticed he had some sort of bag – you know, those tall skinny ones for drinks – and he was holding a pink daisy.  I think he must have figured it out at the same time, because our jaws dropped in perfect unison!  We were staring at each other in shock for almost five minutes!  

Once I finally got out of my daze I figured Draco would probably NOT want to see me, after all, I'm a Weasley, he's a Malfoy, but he surprised me yet again!  I was – understandably – really upset, so, close to tears I turned around and was walking away when he laid a hand on my shoulder and handed me the flower.  Then – with me drowning in his beautiful eyes – he asked me where I was going.  (My jaw dropped for a second time…)  Finally I managed to stutter out, and this is a direct quote of how I sound under pressure: "You mean- you don't- that is- why, uhhh, it doesn't matter to you?"

I am so pathetic!!!  

On with the story:  He smirked (I never realized just what a sexy smirk he has) and told me I was his pen pal, all he knew was my name was G, and could I please introduce myself.  (Then he leaned over and whispered:  "Can't you just picture everyone's faces when they see us together?  Your brother will have kittens!  For that matter, so will my father!")  I couldn't help it; I started to laugh like I had a tickle charm on me!  It was just so perfect, that was my pen pal all right!  So, we formally introduced our selves!  Did you know Draco's full name is Draco Lucifer Christian Malfoy?  I like it.

Well, after that we went outside (no duh) and settled under a tree near the lake and had our picnic.  It was so funny seeing everyone do a double take when they saw us together.  Not only was it a Slytherin and Gryffindor, our families are sworn enemies.  The best part was when Ron, Harry, and Hermione came walking by.  I was feeding Draco a chocolate-covered-chocolate (I picked it up on one of the Hogsmeade trips for him and kept forgetting to send it to him.)  Anyways, Draco was right, the look on Ron's face was PRICELESS!  He came storming over with a thunderstruck Harry, and Herm who was staring at us with eyes so wide I really did think they were going to fall out.  After Ron screamed at the top of his lungs for nearly five minutes asking what-the-bloody-hell-I-was-doing (he didn't let me answer the question either) Draco finally stood up, clamped his hand over Ron's mouth, and cool as a cat told him we were having a picnic.  Mione started to choke.  Then he sat back down, put his arm around me pulling me close, and fed me a grape.  I've never seen Ron turn such a brilliant shade of blue before!

Finally Hermione had to drag a furious Ron, and stunned Harry away.  The rest of the picnic wasn't quite so eventful.  There was a scene where some 1st year Hufflepuffs came over and spied at us from behind a tree, obviously hearing about what enemies we were and completely baffled.  Draco chased them away after a few minutes.

Remember when I said the best part was when Ron saw us together?  Well I lied, there was one thing that was better than the whole day put together.  

I got my first kiss.

I know, I know, technically Justin gave me my first kiss, but if that was what Draco considered a kiss, I don't know _what_ Justin was TRYING to do. 

It was like I had been blind, and when Justin kissed me I started to see shapes, and in shades of gray, but when Draco kissed me…

It was like the whole world suddenly came pouring into my eyes.  Where I had been blind before, I could now see perfectly, every shape's edges were sharp, every colour was vibrant!  I'm not just saying this either!  I don't exaggerate.  

Anyways, after the first kiss Draco kept finding reasons to kiss me again.  Short kisses, long kisses, soft kisses, butterfly kisses.  I don't think there was one minute when he wasn't touching me or kissing me in some way!  The perfect end to a wonderful year at Hogwarts, if you ask me!

Oh, and did I mention that Sandy took the news of who my pen pal was amazingly well!  She squealed and giggled, called me lucky… all those good things!  Then she thanked me for dating such a hottie!  Her theory?  

"If you can't date one of the hottest guys in the school yourself, the next best thing is to have your best friend dating one of the hottest guys in the school!  Then you'll have an excuse to be around (stare at) him anyways; he's dating your best friend!"  

Well, I should go start packing.  I'll probably write once we get home!  'Till then.

-Ginny

P.S. Did I mention that Draco is taking me out the Monday after we get home?  He won't tell me where he's taking me, but he said to dress nice, just not dressy.  He's picking me up six in the morning.  (We're going so early so my brothers can't attack him when he comes and picks me up!)  I can't wait!

Random thoughts… some days are just too perfect to put into words.

Ginny Weasley, who would've thought?  Not me!  It's okay though; she's not like Ron, or any of the rest of the dream team.  Hell, I think she might have made a good Slytherin, or at least a Ravenclaw!

Hmmm, what WILL father say?  He never has liked those Weasleys, not that I blame him, they are a rather stuck up lot.  Except for Ginny of course.  Hopefully I'll be able to talk him out of doing anything drastic, like disowning me… if not, I'll just ask mother for help.

La 

Dee

Da

Hmmmm, I miss her already.  I've never kissed such an innocent girl before.  I could almost taste it on her lips.  So sweet… she was a pretty good kisser too, but I think she thought I was better.  Actually, I know she thought I was better.  She's probably right.

Ginny was practically melted in my arms when I kissed her.  That's a nice sensation, to kiss a girl until she is so mindless she can't even tell up from down.  It's even better when you have a chocolate-covered-chocolate in your mouth (she really knows what I like) because than you have the two best things in the world!  A beautiful girl – who you've completely fallen for – melting in your arms, and a delicious piece of chocolate – that the girl brought you – melting in you mouth!

Ahhhhh, what a day, what a day!

And another perfect day is on the way!  I just have to make sure I can get tickets for Monday!  Tickets for what, you may say.  Well, you will just have to wait and see, dear voices in my head!  

I wonder if she's ever gone to one before?

Draco Malfoy always gets what he wants!  (Sometimes however, he has to wait until the thing he wants dumps her boyfriend and the school year ends.)  But that is not the point; the point is Draco Malfoy ALWAYS gets what he wants!  And he did!

Sigh, I suppose I should start packing and then… yikes, look at the time!  I have to get down stairs to the Great Hall!  The feast is about to start and Slytherin finally won this year!!!

So while I eat, how about you burn… my dear random thoughts!

Nice knowing ya!

-Draco Malfoy

Dear Mum and Dad (or whoever reads this note first),

I've gone out for the day!  Don't worry; I won't get into any trouble (well, at least no illegal trouble…)

I'm out with my boyfriend.  I'd tell you where we're going, but I don't know.  He wanted it to be a surprise!  Don't worry, I'll be back before eleven tonight!

Oh, and don't try to find me.  Ron… THAT MEANS YOU!!!!!!!!  I'm on a date with a guy I really like!  If you ruin it in any way I WILL kill you.  Any of you!  

**SO YOU BLOODY WELL BETTER BUGGER OFF FOR TODAY!!!**

Lot's of love,

Ginny

Dear Mother and Father,

I'll be out for the whole day; I should be home some time around eleven.  If you need me, I'm sure you'll think of some way of finding me and ruining my wonderful day!  Have a good day, and let me have one too!

Oh, and I've borrowed twenty galleons, father.  (You owed me some anyways.)

I promise I won't destroy anything valuable while I'm out!

Yours truly,

Draco

Well, that's it… **IT'S OVER!!!!!  **::Dazma breaks down sobbing, and voice 18 pats her on the back sympathetically::

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!  ::still sobbing bitterly::

I'm gonna miss writing this story!  ::Still sobbing…::

But I'll have the sequel up when I come back from Mexico!  ::and sobbing…::

That will be pretty soon.  I'll be back on the 15th!  ::sobbing…::

Just imagine, one whole week with beautiful golden beaches, and sparkling crystal oceans!  ::sobbing lets up a bit::

And I promise the sequel will be good!  ::stops sobbing; voice 17 asks her if stealing a car would make her feel better::

I'll miss you guys!  ::Dazma nods her head enthusiastically, at voice 17!  Voice 18 knocks them both out cold with a bat::


End file.
